Today there are several opening systems used for a variety of containers depending on the container and how it is made e.g. plastic, glass, packaging material and so. Based on the material used for the container different opening system having different configurations is then used. Normal issues with opening systems or devices are that they need to be fixed to the container to prevent leakage but at the same time be easy to open, but not by accident. This has been solved in different ways by e.g. the caps with internal breaking of a membrane or the like to prevent leakage and prevent accidental opening. However, known solutions of today are leakage tight but most of the time requires a great force to open. This is a problem for some people with for instance an injury to any motor skills which makes it hard for them to open containers or elderly people having a lowered muscular capability. Also, small packages need to have small opening devices and these could be an issue for children e.g. swallowing them.
Thus, there is a need for an improved opening system which seals but also is easy to open.